Who Needs A Past?
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: "Who needs a past? When you have a future?" One night, when Petrel ask his fellow rival Proton about why he likes slowpoke tails. Proton responds with a rant/vent seeing how he was already passed his breaking point. Contains: Oc x Canon. Friendship, very little romance. And an headcanon past for Proton. Rated T for swearing.
1. Part One, Can you hear me?

"Sir! Can you hear me!?"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Blood pressure is rising."

"What happened to this kid?"

"We don't know, we found him like this."

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

"What is wrong with him!?"

"Put his arm up!"

"83 percent!"

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

"He's crashing!"

"Get the paddles!"

"Charging… Clear!"

_ZAAP_

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"Charge again…. CLEAR!"

_BEEP…. Beep… Beep… Beep._

"Breathing pattern lowering."

"We found a pulse."

"The patient seems to be awakening."

_I can't see…. What's going on…? These voices.. They're so panicked… they're everywhere… everywhere… I can't… so noisy.._

"Sir? Can you hear me?"

_Yes…_

"Sir? Can you move?"

_I don't know… why can't I talk… what is happening…. I'm scared… what's going on… I… I can hear you… can you hear me though?_

"Let's get him some scans."

_You can't hear me…. I can hear you… but you can't hear me… how is that fair…? What is happening… I'm scared…_

"Let's get some gauzes here!"

"This kid crashed once, he might again, keep a close eye."

"Right!"

_I'm scared…._

"Let's hope he makes it through the night."

"Someone check of the OR's are ready in case."

"Right away!"

_…. I'm scared_

"Um..! His pulse is slowing down again!"

"Crap! Can he even breath?"

"His air waves are low."

"Uhh okay, hand me those needles."

_I don't remember anything. My mind's a blank. Can't you hear me? I'm right here…._

"Someone get this kid to the OR, there's internal bleeding and a fracture to his left cage."

"Alright let's prep him."

_No…. what is going on…?! Please just tell me.. Where am I. what is happening. Please tell me.. You can hear me. Let me know… that my voice isn't going unheard here. Let me know… I'm not alone. Please… I'm scared._

* * *

Another side-series, sorry XD! but this one is short :3


	2. Part Two, If you can have a future?

A team rocket grunt stood a good few feets away from a young man with a black cap and rocket uniform. Pale blue green hair and typing on the keyboard of the major computer rapidly. The grunt was nervous and didn't know how to approach the man with the stack of papers in his hands. He didn't want to get lectured or yelled at, but it seems though either way he would be. So it was a matter of who he wanted to be yelled at from. The busy man in front of him who cuts off pokemon tails as a habit. Or the Mafia Boss who cuts human heads as a habit.

An obvious choice there.

"U-Um Proton S-Sir!"

The turquoise haired man stopped his typing and froze. He slow cracked his fingers, his neck and spine. Turning around slowly with an annoyed look he saw the paper stack. "Oh.. Fuck you gotta be kidding me."

The grunt looked down, nervous and walking closer to him. "S-Sorry… Bosses orders…"

"Uurgh…" he rubbed his neck and decided to sit down from now on. "One AM… another all-nighter… Christ."

The Grunt quickly set the papers down and dashed away before anything. Proton rolled his eyes. Yes, he snapped once. But he wasn't that kind of person. To his knowledge at least. He took a moment to relax in his chair before going back to work. He tried to clear his mind, not wanting to work in this daze. He might miss something and he couldn't afford that right now. Not now.

He closed his eyes, careful not to wander too deep near slumber. His sense heighten. Proton gave a tiny whimper as he felt a stabbing pain at the side of his ribs. He brought his hand to his side, trying to sooth the pain. With his sense of smell heighten he inhaled a very foul smell. The smell of cigarettes. With his eyes still closed he groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Petrel. What are you doing still awake?"

The purple haired man chuckled and came out of the shadows. "Can't a guy check up on his friend?"

Proton scowled with his eyes closed at this. "We're not friends."

"Of course we are!" Petrel smiled in his smug way and pulled up a random chair.

The turquoise haired young man only sighed out, extremely tired. He ran a hand over his face giving up so soon. "Whatever…"

"Oh? You're not looking so good."

"You don't say? Maybe it's those damn foul cigarettes." Proton opened his eyes sharply. An bitter glare was sent Petrel's way. "Put it out. **Now."**

Petrel chuckled and raised up his hands. "Alright alright. Putting it out." he twisted the smoke at the steel table and tossing it to the trashcan. Knowing the younger man would nip pick about littering. "It's out." he gave a small smile, trying to calm the male.

Proton groaned again and started to sort out the papers. "What do you want to kiss ass this time?"

"Ah, don't call it kiss ass."

"But it's what you're doing." he wasn't in the mood or had the time for games.

Petrel frowned at him. "I'm merely getting information."

"About?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." the bearded man laughed out dryly. Partly because from the smoke still in the air much to Proton's pleasure. He was really neurotic when it came to the smoking, which was one of the reasons they often bicker.

Proton kept looking at his papers. "Would you mind dumping your sarcasm somewhere else along with all that smoke."

The tension between only grew thicker. The fact he ordered him around, and had the power to really set off Petrel's nerves. He didn't understand why all these young people kept getting higher then him. What was it he was missing? This is what he wanted to find out for so long. What can he do to get on the Boss' good side. "Fine fine. I just have a question for you."

"Say it now. The leave."

"Actually." Petrel smirked at the young man who never once glanced at him since the little glare. "I was hoping you would join me for a late night snack."

Oh he knew where this was going. Last time he went out anywhere with the purple man he ended up drunk. And it wasn't exactly something he wanted to be again. Seeing how Ariana never lets him live it down. "I have work."

"Take a break. Clear that cluttered mind of yours."

_That was weed wasn't it…_

Proton sighed out. Feeling dizzy from what he can only assume the possible weed Petrel was smoking. "Not in the mood."

"Not ever for…" the man dig in his pockets for a certain flyer. Once he found it he tossed it towards Proton's view. "Slowpoke tail ramen?"

_HOLY SHI-_

* * *

"Here you are good sir! Two Slowpoke tail Ramen!"

Petrel was smiling, completely amused with how fast Proton dragged him to the restaurant he showed him. For some odd reason, Proton was obsessed with slowpoke tails. Not just having them. _Eating_ them. It was weird and twisted. But it made a good bargaining tool. Now here they were, eating the weekly special at some night fast food place for ramen and things related to that. "Thank you." Proton and Arianna were the only ones who had manners and respect.

It kind of twitched in a weird way for Petrel. He waited for the young man to eat up some of his soup, obviously enjoying the meal that he was paying. Even when eating something he loved, he still didn't smile. It may have been because he was a witness and that Proton's pride was to high to let the purple man see him smile. As far as anyone know two grunts and Arianna were the only ones to see the youngest Elite Rocket smile sincerely. Heck Petrel _barely_ got any cocky smirks from him.

It was as if he just didn't know how to curve his corner lips up. "Enjoying the meal?"

"Up until you talked. Yes."

One thing the older man hated was his sharp sarcastic tongue he wore with him. With anyone else he was calm or always pouting. With him it was smart mouth, sarcasm, douche activating time. He kept eating his soup, looking around the place. Of course he was dressed in more clothing and forced Petrel too as well, wanting to enjoy this meal without stares. "You said you had a question."

Petrel was staring at him. He had conflicting emotions to what question to ask him. "Yeah I did."

"Well. What was it?" the younger man didn't look up. He kept his eyes on the pink tail he was nibbling on.

This only made petrel cringe and push his soup towards Proton. Not wanting to even dare taste the tail. His hands went in his pocket, fiddling with a smoke. Wondering if he can get away with it. Seeing how they weren't on Rocket Grounds. Petrel decided to ask a more personal question. "Why do you like Slowpoke tails?"

The question made Proton drop his chopsticks and stare silently at the warm soup. Lately his memory flashes became more frequent. With all the stress going on in his life. Something had to give. Sadly it was Petrel who was going to be listening to his ranting. "It started with a girl name Nokoto, she showed it to me, I liked it. End of story."

Or maybe his pride was just that big. "Whoa whoa hey!" Petrel sighed out, grabbing the younger male's attention again. "Give more details then that man."

Maybe it was because of the possible weed he inhaled earlier. Or maybe it was because he was that lonely. Whatever was the reason. Proton just completely opened up the locked box he kept stored in the deepest darkest location in his closed heart. "Hey Petrel…"

"Yeah?"

"… Who needs a past? If they can have a future?"

* * *

Cin: *goes to tumblr, looks up Arianna, gets Proton, sees PROTON X SLOWPOKE* FFFFFFF- OH FUCK NO, FANDOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Soo I made this :I  
Something short~ and Porton/Lance related. Telling you about his teen years before the whole Team Rocket :3  
Sorry sorry, just my headcanon gets wild sometimes/shot and also, I like to give the smallest character a past~

Anyways, some things I picked up about Proton from the HGSS scans.  
At some point in the HGSS he is seen to be sitting in a very childish manner while doing an important job. (This is actually the only hint given that Proton is not always serious)  
whatever task given to him, is solely to him. It is seen that any other task given to others whether it relates to his own task or not, he cannot care, only being focused on what he was sent to do.  
When he fist makes in appearance in the HGSS, he is seen holding his belt and looking much more serious then the others.  
Out of all the other Generals. Proton appears to be the youngest and more frailest of them all.  
In the current chapters out now. He was never/rarely once seen smiling. (Even when the three legendaries were formed together, Johto Trio = shocked. Rocket = all smiling expect Proton who was indeed. Pouting/Frowning)  
He seems to be the smartest out of all of them. Things that supports this; He was the only one to handle a high tech computer. At the Sinhjo ruins, He was seen holding a tablet of some sort even throughout the fight.  
During his fight against Gold. He stayed in one spot, wearing a strict face. This helps supports the fact he is cautious of things.  
Proton was the first to notice Arceus's water attack. In addition to this, he was as well the only one to be stand-still in the air with his arms crossed. Supporting the fact he is more calmer then the others. (As well when Petrel and Arianna acted like a monkey, ignoring the poor Silver under piles of Koffings, Proton was seem minorly shock yet still calm.)  
Minus Petrel who was busy harassing Silver, Proton was the only one not seen crying. (Fun fact, Arianna is actually seen blushing as she recovers from her tears soon after)  
Despite being the smallest out of all of them. Proton actually takes a fatal direct hit to his stomach, (landing on one of the boulders stomach first) as the other three were merely tossed to the ground. However despite this, Proton is drawn with less injuries. Supporting the fact Proton can endure more pain then the others.(How were they tossed and not Silver is beyond me)  
During the confusing appearance of Giovanni(?)/Petrel(?) Proton went from scared, confused and shocked. (Unlike Arianna who was shocked, even more shocked, calm and takes notices, then terrified.)  
Proton is seen to talk in a more formal/complicated way then others in the Original Scans and is rarely seen switching letter format.  
Proton is the only one to have succeeded his only task with no one else help. (Arianna: Failed to keep Crystal & Silver away. Petrel: Failed to collect or contain any plates. Archer: Failed to do whatever it is he wanted, which obvious the Johto Trio prevented.)  
Along with Archer, Proton has not made any contact with Silver. As well Crystal and Gold. Though this changes when he faces off against Gold in the last battle.  
His hair color often confuses people.  
The fandom seems to ignore that fact that you can EAT Slowpoke tails and focuses their attention Brock & Ash daydreaming about eating a Magikarp.

This is just what I saw though, and some opinions yeah XD I don't want fighting over this. If I see you picking on other or saying I'm right and shit, NO. This is just what I think and what my brain noticed for me, everyone sees shit differently I like making small details and focusing on them.


End file.
